Chapter 234
Final Stretch in One Push is the 234th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Mou Ten is headed towards his grandfathers HQ. He senses that something is wrong and hopes that he is safe. Underway he sees Shin who is also headed towards the Qin HQ after also sensing something is wrong. Shin hears someone behind him and is looking back. He sees Mou Ten who is in a hurry. They ask each other if they are going to the HQ. After the confirmation, they decide to go together. Mou Ten tells that he heard the word that was being spread, so he decided to head back to HQ. He tells that he can see that Shin really did manage to defeat Rin Ko after all. He says that those wounds he bears speak of the death struggle he went trough. He starts to smile as he tells that he could very well have earned the highest merit in this battle. Shin responds that it was all possible because of Mou Ten's plan from yesterday. However he tells that it will be all for nothing if they lose the battle itself. So they need to hurry. It's still raining and at the Qin HQ, Ren Pa is close to conquering it. Ren Pa's men are reaching the top of the hill. The Qin soldiers are trying their hardest to stop the enemy's advance. They all realise that if the enemy breaks trough this point, their HQ on the summit will be just a breath away. Mou Gou is watching the battlefield as he is analysing the conditions. Ren Pa is leading the charge and heads are flying left and right. However Ren Pa is concerned about something. He says that the fact that the Qin army is focusing their attention on him is proof that they aren't pressured by the centre army. He is asking himself if something happened to Rin Ko. The Qin army is being pressured and are on their last defence. They prompt Mou Gou to escape and asks to bring his steed. However Mou Gou tells that there is no need for that which confuses the soldiers standing next to him. Mou Gou tells that he will not retreat. He gives the order to engage Ren Pa and to do whatever it takes. They must stop Ren Pa no matter the cost. Mou Gou's soldiers in the front are confused why the top isn't escaping as this is what Mou Gou usually does in unfavourable situations. The Mou Gou army sees no choice to resort to throwing huge boulders down the hill. They realise that this tactic will hurt and kill their own people as well. However it is all in vain as Ren Pa strikes fear in the Qin soldiers hearts as he stands on top of the hill. Ren Pa tells that he was planning to hit Mou Gou from both sides but he would never have thought that he would actually succeed by himself. He says that this battle is dull. As he thought, battles like these can't get him fired up at all. In stroke of panic the Qin officers tell to surround Ren Pa and to kill him while protecting their lord. Suddenly Mou Gou starts to laugh. Now on his horse he tells that there is no need to become so flustered. Victory or defeat shall be decided from here on, not before. This shocks Mou Gou's soldiers. They ask what he is planning of doing as they then realise that he plans of duelling Ren Pa. However they realise that this is far to reckless. Ren Pa however is intrigued as he didn't expect this from Mou Gou. Ren Pa tells that it's certainly has been a long time. He tells that Mou Gou has really aged quite a bit. Mou Gou is happy that Ren Pa even still remembers him after all these years. Ren Pa says that it's nothing special. It's just that he was pretty much the only one from those days that managed to escape from his blade. After all he was always the type to immediately turn tail the moment the situation turned sour as he then starts to laugh. He then asks what the perpetual coward Mou Gou trying to pull now. Rather than sacrificing his life in a manly climax, wouldn't it be more his style to keep running away until, he is finally cornered and dies a dog's death. Mou Gou starts to laugh again. He tells that having both reached this old age, he imagines seeing each other brings up many memories, regardless of whether they're wanted or not. Hence he was thinking that he should take this chance to exchange words trough combat. Ren Pa asks if he is an idiot. He says that he has nothing of value to say to the likes of him. Mou Gou says that the truth is that he is been itching for someone to talk to. Ren Pa is angry and asks to repeat himself. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Ten *Shin *Rin Ko mentioned *Ren Pa *Mou Gou Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Both Shin and Mou Ten are headed to Qin HQ together. *Ren Pa is closing in on Mou Gou's HQ. *Ren Pa realises that something must be wrong with his centre army. *Mou Gou is refusing to escape. *Ren Pa reaches the top of the hill. *Mou Gou wants to duel Ren Pa. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters